


Idiots, a Movie, no Nachos and an Unexpected Gentleman

by fish_archive (ForestFish)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bets, Fluff and Humour, Friendship, Gen, Horror Films, Not Beta Read, OOC, Prompt Fill, Reposted old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestFish/pseuds/fish_archive
Summary: Kagami and Aomine lose a bet and have to spend some quality time together.





	Idiots, a Movie, no Nachos and an Unexpected Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> [This](http://thefellowshipofthefluff.tumblr.com/post/71374894756/idiots-a-movie-no-nachos-and-an-unexpected) is the original text. I edited it a little but left most of it untouched, including stuff I now hate (such as referring through characters through hair colour or height lmao). Keeping it as faithful to the original crap as possible. I also noticed that I used to add the times a lot lol idk why I did that, but maybe I used to think it was cool or whatever.
> 
> Anyway, I'm still reposting my old stuff in this archive for no reason at all.

* * *

 

**_6 pm_ **

“How the hell are you lost? I explained it perfectly! Turn left after that restaurant and follow that road until you see a playground, the building is across the street! Where the hell are you?” Kagami’s annoyed voice echoed through his apartment while he yelled at Aomine through his phone.

“I don’t know, dammit!” Aomine growled back “Near a flower shop or something, there are flowers by the door at least…” pause “Do they sell coffins at flower shops?” He asked in genuine confusion.

Kagami almost threw his phone against the wall.

“That’s the fuckin’ funeral home, dumbass!” Kagami yelled “You’re two blocks away, how the hell did that happen? Can’t you tell left from right?”

“Shut up!” Aomine yelled back “I thought you said right! Shit, I should have just taken a damn taxi, this is all your fault.” He grumbled, and hung up.

“Hey, don’t blame me, you id…iot he hung up… damn, this was a stupid bet! I don’t want that idiot in my house, he’ll infect it with the ‘idiot virus’!” Kagami complained, throwing his phone onto the couch.

“Ouch” Kuroko winced when the phone hit his stomach, as Kagami clearly forgot he was there “Don’t worry about that virus, Kagami-kun, if you were to die from it, you’d be dead by now.” He said bluntly.

“Shit, sorry, didn’t see you there, are you alright?” He genuinely worried and tried to apologise for hitting him, but then he noticed he was being insulted and got angrier “Oi, shut up! You were the one who thought of this stupid bet, so it’s your damn fault!”

“I don’t see why you’re so angry, Kagami-kun. Come to think of it, that’s why you two lost the bet. Such a simple thing like ‘Don’t argue with each other for ten minutes’ and you managed to lose it.” Kuroko said, standing up, still massaging his stomach “I think it’s a great bonding opportunity, you two have a lot in common. I think you could get along really well if only you stopped being so stubborn.”

Kagami scoffed.

“’A lot in common’, yeah right, as if.” He spat “I’ll go make some popcorn, better have some movie food. How do you like them?”

“Sweet.” Kuroko answered.

“Thought so.” Kagami sneered, heading to the kitchen.

* * *

 

“Where are the nachos?” Aomine asked looking at the huge bowl of popcorn Kagami had on his hands.

He’d finally found Kagami’s house and was now sitting on his couch.

“What nachos?” Kagami asked raising an eyebrow, putting the bowl on the table.

“The nachos, you can’t watch a movie without nachos! Can’t believe there are no nachos to top this whole thing of.” Aomine retorted angrily “Bet that’s sweet popcorn too.” He scorned.

Kagami immediately got angry.

“Look here, you ungrateful piece of shit, you’re in _my_ house and I’m not your mother, so you eat what I give you, and shut the fuck up!” He pointed an accusatory finger at him.

Aomine raised an eyebrow looking at him, but it was Kuroko, who was sitting right beside him that commented, looking as peaceful as always.

“Although Kagami-kun says that, he does sound like a mother” he said “an angry mother, but a mother nonetheless.”

“Agree.” Aomine sneered, grabbing a handful of popcorn.

“You two shut your traps!” Kagami scowled “Who wants coke?”

Both Aomine and Kuroko raised their hands silently, looking at him. Apparently, they’d taken his ‘shut your traps’ seriously.

Kagami went back to the kitchen and returned with a bottle of Coca-Cola and three plastic glasses.

He then poured coke in the glasses and sat beside Kuroko.

The lights were still on. The three of them remained silent for about 15 seconds, Kuroko sitting between his lights, calmly eating popcorn.

Aomine and Kagami slowly looked at him, and then at each other, and then back at him, and that’s when Kuroko noticed and looked at them, wondering why they were looking at him like that.

“Oh, the movie, right, I’m sorry, I forgot about it. It’s in my bag.” He said as if that was perfectly normal, standing up and calmly grabbing his bag.

Deciding that there was nothing to say, as that was actually normal in the shadow boy, they didn’t comment on how stupid forgetting about the reason one was at someone else’s house was.

“What’s the movie?” Aomine asked.

Kuroko didn’t answer immediately as he was setting the movie. After making sure everything was working and turning off the lights, he returned to the couch and sat between his lights again.

“Paranormal Activity 4.” He answered calmly, after grabbing the popcorn bowl and putting it on his lap.

“Cool, haven’t seen that one yet.” Aomine said approvingly, grabbing a handful of popcorn.

Kagami was motionless, seemingly unable to blink as he paled while looking at the TV screen.

“What’s wrong Kagami-kun?” Kuroko asked looking at his present light.

“I-I-I don’t like it.” He stuttered.

Aomine raised an eyebrow, unable to understand why he look so mortified, until realisation fell upon him and he felt a smirk growing on his lips.

“Oi, oi…don’t tell me you’re afraid, dork.” He taunted “What are you, a four year old?”

Kagami seemed to regain some of his nerve with that taunt.

“W-what?! Who’s afraid? I’m not afraid!” Kagami spurted angrily “Shut up, it’s starting!”

And indeed, it was starting. Soon it was made clear that Kagami wasn’t afraid. _He was absolutely terrified._

Kuroko kept watching the movie, calmly eating his popcorn as if he had nothing to do with it.

Aomine wasn’t that indifferent about it. At first, he thought that the faces Kagami was making were hilarious, covering his eyes and shaking like a madman while making an inhuman effort not to scream, peeking through his fingers to see what was happening. However, noticing that Kagami barely reacted to his mockery he decided that it wasn’t that funny.

“Calm down it’s just a movie, it’s not real.” Aomine tried to bring him back to reason, patting his back to draw his attention to him.

But it didn’t help at all as in the exact moment Aomine’s hand touched his back he shrieked comically and jumped on his seat, almost flipping the table over with his foot.

Aomine showed his palms as a sign of peace.

“Easy there, I’m not the kid’s ‘invisible friend’.” He assured looking at him “Aren’t you overreacting a little?”

But Kagami was too scared to answer, sweating and shaking almost convulsively, he looked like he was about to cry. He was absolutely _horrified._ And seeing such a brave guy acting like that wasn’t funny. He was a tiger not a kitten, Aomine thought, and if even _he_ could tell it wasn’t funny, that’s because it really wasn’t.

“Tetsu, did you know he was this afraid of horr-where is he?” he asked confused, looking at the empty seat between him and Kagami.

Kuroko was gone.

When? He didn’t notice him disappearing, which was weird, given that he was sitting right beside him, not even his misdirection should work like that.

And that Kagami heard, glancing at Kuroko’s empty seat.

“The-the-they g-g-got him!” he stuttered looking a bit gree, looking at Aomine with a terrified look in his red eyes “We-we-we’re next! Oh my God, I don’t wanna die!” He pleaded desperately, looking around, possibly trying to see the ghosts.

“He’s probably in the toilet, calm down man.” Aomine tried to reason with him, but it obviously didn’t work, so he resourced to the only thing one could do besides reasoning in that kind of situation. He seemed like he was about to have a heart attack, and he couldn’t afford losing his rival, no matter how annoying he was. Reaching for him, he put an arm around his shoulders and aggressively pulled him closer to him, proceeding to put both his arms around him in an attempted comforting hug.

“I’m here, if they come for you they’ll have to deal with me first.” Aomine said toughly “I’m scarier than any shitty ghost!”

Kagami widened his eyes in surprise. He was shaking and tearing up in pure fear, he couldn’t even think, especially now that Kuroko was gone and he was one hundred percent sure that his house was haunted and he’d been abducted by the female ghost of the movie. But for some reason being hugged like that calmed him down a little. He looked up at Aomine who looked down at him and nodded. Kagami took that as a sign that he could hug him back and that was exactly what he did, hugging the other boy’s torso really tight he hid his face in his chest.

Aomine was surprised at how fast he yielded but didn’t comment. There are times in a jerk’s life when they must stop being a jerk for the greater good, that good being Kagami’s heart at the moment, which given the speed at which it was beating would burst out of his chest in no time.

They remained like that for a long time, Aomine kept watching the movie and Kagami kept hugging him, tightening his grip whenever he heard someone scream. Right now, he couldn’t care less about the fact that he was clinging to his jerk of a rival, he wasn’t thinking, he was only trying to make it through the movie without dying from fear.

Where could Tetsu be? It had been a good forty minutes since they noticed that he was gone. He tightened his grip around Kagami as well. To be honest, he was also getting a little scared about that whole thing, but he didn’t show it because he had to remain calm in order to keep Kagami calm as well.

When the movie finally ended, Aomine was making an inhuman effort not to lose his cool, as Tetsu was still missing, until

“Such a great movie, don’t you think?” Kuroko’s undeniably amused voice was heard.

“WAHHH!” Aomine and Kagami screamed in sync hugging each other as if their life depended on it.

“Where the hell have you been?!” Aomine scowled angrily, catching his breath after the scare.

He was sitting on the floor, still between them but a little farther, peacefully eating the popcorn they’d neglected while _cuddling_ each other.

“I’ve been here the entire time.” He stated “Kagami-kun was shaking too much, it was hard to watch the movie like that, so I decided to sit on the floor.”

“He was practically having a nervous breakdown, and you didn’t even care!” Aomine scolded “Look at him! He’s scared shitless!”

“It seems to me that you handled the situation very well, Aomine-kun.” Kuroko said blankly, calmly standing up and walking to the TV to get the dvd back “I think everything worked better than I’d expected.”

Kagami finally regained some control over his emotions and managed to get away from _his protector_ and with shaking hands cleaned his face and shoot Kuroko an angry glare.

“D-did you do this on p-purpose, you bastard?” He stuttered angrily, feeling an unpleasant heat creeping onto his cheeks.

“I don’t know what you mean, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko said blankly “I like this genre of movies, I had no idea you’d be so shaken because of them and I’m very sorry about it.”

And apparently that was enough for Kagami, because he didn’t insist on the matter, only _tsk’ing_ in embarrassment as he realized what had just happened. He’d clung for dear life to the jerkiest of jerks, and to top it all he was still scared. He was one hundred percent sure he wouldn’t get any sleep at night. Aomine didn’t buy it though. He wasn’t stupid and he knew that sly bastard well enough to know he was hiding something, but he didn’t comment, deciding to shoot him a significant look instead, which he returned blankly.

“Ah, look at the time.” Kuroko said, checking his phone “It’s 8:30, I must go, it’s getting late, I said I’d be home by 9.”

Kagami opened his mouth but didn’t say anything to stop him.

“I see, you should go then.” He said, in an attempt to look way cooler than he felt.

Aomine looked at him in silence before yawning and standing up as well.

“I’ll get going too, this was a terrible idea.” He grumbled in annoyance.

And this time Kagami gasped, looking at him with plea in his eyes. For some reason it felt as if Aomine leaving meant he’d stand unprotected against the demonic ghosts, apparently, his saying that he was there and he would protect him had played a great part in his overcoming his fears ( _or trying to do so)._

Aomine looked at him and noticed that something wasn’t right, but there was nothing he could do, he’d done way more than he ever thought he would and he didn’t know how he felt about it. He was his rival and they basically couldn’t stand each other, but perhaps for those exact reasons, the warm touch of his body, the soft scent of his hair and body wash were still way too fresh in his memory for him to think properly. Hugging rivals was definitely a weird experience.

Both Aomine and Kuroko left soon after, Kagami didn’t say a word to stop them, what was left of his pride prevented him from embarrassing himself any further, but hell did he wish he’d said something.

He didn’t make anything for dinner, he didn’t even feel hungry at all, the next thing he did after they left was run to his bedroom, take off his clothes, jump into his sleeping wear and hide under the safety of his covers, shaking like jelly.

His senses were extra sharp and he kept hearing weird noises around him. He covered his ears with his hands and tightly closed his eyes.

* * *

 

**_10:35 pm_ **

Aomine was lying on his bed, playing angry birds and just trying to get sleepy enough to turn to the side and sleep, but it wasn’t working.

That stupid bet and its stupid outcome kept going around in his mind, and he was getting kind of pissed.

“You knew he was scared of that shit, didn’t you?” He’d asked Tetsu after they left Kagami’s apartment together.

“I did know he had something against ghosts, but I had no idea he was afraid of this genre of movie.” He’d answered innocently.

“Yeah right, and I’m the Queen of England.” Aomine retorted sarcastically, glaring at him.

“But it was nice to see you acting like a gentleman for a change, Aomine-kun.” The smaller boy said, clearly amused even though it didn’t show on his face nor in his voice.

“Oi, what’s that supposed to mean?!”

“Understand it at your will, I won’t say anything else.”

He _was_ a gentleman, what the hell was he implying?! He even held the door for old people! If that wasn’t chivalry he didn’t know what was!

Turning the game off, he aggressively put his phone on the bedside table when suddenly the stupid red bird reminded him of someone. That idiot was probably still awake as well and would be for a long time.

“Fuck” he cursed out loud, grabbing his phone again.

* * *

 

**_10:47pm_ **

He’d been in that exact same position for the past few hours, sleeping for a few moments before hearing some sort of noise while asleep and being brought back to consciousness, feeling his heart beat like crazy the whole time.

And when he suddenly heard his phone vibrating on the bedside table he almost had a heart attack as he struggled with the covers, groaning in both fear and anger, picking it up.

“Wh-who is it?” he stuttered, trying to sound tougher than he felt.

_“It’s me, dork.”_

Kagami recognised Aomine’s hoarse voice and remained silent, unable to make up words for what he felt upon hearing it.

 _“Oi, are you still there?”_ Aomine asked, raising his voice.

“Yeah…I’m here…”Kagami muttered “what do want?”

Aomine tsk’ed and sighed in annoyance.

 _“To check if the ghosts didn’t get your ass yet.”_ He replied.

“No.” The redhead mumbled “They didn’t…”

Aomine sighed again, hearing that tone was making him angry, as it didn’t fit the image he had of that guy.

 _“That shit ain’t real, dude, pull yourself together!”_ Aomine scowled.

“How do you know?!” Kagami asked desperately, he needed an answer he could believe, he really did.

_“Have you ever seen a ghost?”_

Silence.

“No?”

_“Then it’s not real”_

That made way too much sense for him to find some sort of argument, so he just sort of sighed in relief and snorted a bit.

“What about Santa?”

_“Not real.”_

“Easter bunny?”

_“Nope.”_

“Tooth fairy?”

 _“Fake and gay.”_ He laughed a little.

Kagami chuckled. He didn’t feel that scared anymore.

“You’re kind of a nice guy when you’re not being a jerk.” The redhead stated after a moment of silence.

Aomine got a little angry.

 _“Shut up, dork, I’m the nicest shit ever!”_ he complained.

Kagami sniggered.

“Thanks, man.” He thanked afterwards “I really owe you for today, but, uh…let’s just forget about the dumb hug thing, ok? That was…that was really embarrassing, but…thanks for it anyway, it-it really helped.” He said, trying to sound casual while blushing like an idiot. Good thing he couldn’t see him right now.

 _‘Forget it?’_ Aomine thought _‘Sure thing…’_

 _“Sure, yeah, I know what you mean.”_ Aomine said evasively _“But are you cool now? I’m pretty sure you’ve been hiding under your covers for the past few hours.”_ He taunted.

“O-of course I didn’t! Shut up, idiot!” Kagami yelled angrily.

Aomine laughed.

_“Whatever you say.”_

Kagami grumbled some incoherent threats he didn’t actually mean, because suddenly and mysteriously, he wasn’t that scared anymore. It was as if suddenly some sort of light scared the ghosts away.

They remained silent for a few moments, just letting that weird day sink in.

It’d all started with a casual meeting at a Maji Burger when Kuroko and Kagami where sharing a meal as usual, and Aomine randomly appeared. Of course Kuroko had beckoned him over, as they were old friends, and of course Kagami wasn’t happy about it and the lights immediately started provoking each other. That’s where the stupid bet with stupid terms came from ‘I bet you two can’t spend ten minutes without arguing’.

And he was absolutely correct. None of them remembered what triggered _the argument_ but the thing was that they were practically strangling each other five minutes after the bet. As the terms were ‘If you lose, you’ll have to spend some quality time together to learn how to tolerate each other’ they all ended up at Kagami’s place watching a damn horror movie. Well, he was right, they did in fact learn how to tolerate each other, but in a totally unexpected way.

 _“Kagami.”_ Aomine called, breaking the silence.

“Yeah?”

 _“Want me to sing you a lullaby to help you fall asleep?”_ He teased, with a noticeable smirk in his voice.

Kagami blushed angrily.

“No! You’re an idiot! I don’t need that!”

_“You sure? I’m a great singer, you know?”_

“Yeah right, asshole, goodnight!”

He was about to hang up when he heard Aomine calling him.

_“No, wait, wait, don’t hang up!”_

“What is it?” He grunted.

_“You are my sunshine…my only sunshine…you make me happy…when skies are grey…”_

He was already laughing when Kagami cursed out loud and hung up the phone.

Realising just how hungry he was, Kagami decided to go get something to eat, and angrily ate until he was satisfied before going to bed, mentally insulting that stupid guy with his stupid taunts and stupid singing voice and falling asleep soon after.

Aomine was in a great mood now, annoying Kagami was really refreshing, especially knowing that it brought the tiger back and had helped him forget about his fear of ghosts.

* * *

 


End file.
